Web Head
by TheAmazingWebWarrior
Summary: *based on the Spidey comic books* Lets head back to high school to explore Spidey's early days. It's a return to overdue homework, not knowing how to talk to girls, and a never-ending battle with the best rouges' gallery on the PLANET! With faces familiar and suprising from Peter's past, You'll see why Spider-Man is the best Superhero ever! Please R and R!
1. Eight Arms of Fun Part 1

We Transition to the city of New York, in the Midtown sector, where it's morning and it's shining. " _ **Hello There! My name is Peter Parker and I was bit by a genetically altered Spider. I thought that Moment My life changed forever. But, as a kid, I was wrong."**_ A red and black figure with yellow eye lenses jump from roof top to rooftop. _**"That bite gave me Great powers. Powers that no one can even DREAM of. I made some money with these because I thought that's what they were for. I was ALSO wrong.**_ The figure looks at a building and flicks his hand up, showing a Web like string and jumps off the roof. _**"I was wrong about a lot of things. THIS is when it starts to change. After I lost my Uncle Ben, I just realized what he has always said to me, "With Great Power comes Great Responsibility. And THAT's why I became…."**_ The Figure Swings from building to building, with a red and black costume, with black web lines, and a Spider logo on the front and back, and a red webbed mask with yellow eye lenses. _**"The AMAZING SPIDER-MAN! No wait that's a little too much. I mean, I'm barely even a super hero. How about the SENSATIONAL SPIDER-MAN! Wait. Is THAT still too much? Maybe just Spider-Man? Wait. Is anyone even listening? Anyways, my job? Keeping New York safe from…**_ Spider-Man's Spider-Sense tingles in his head as he spots a woman in a bunny costume robbing a bank. _**"The Easter Bunny?! No. Wait. The Easter Bunny doesn't rob Banks. Or Does she?"**_ "Ehh… What's up, Doc?" said Spider-Man as he shoots a web line at the crook. "You got the wrong Idea, Kid." Said the crook as she runs up to Spider-Man and punches him in the face. _**"I got punched by a Bunny. SWEET!"**_ "AW What the…?!" the crook said as Spider-Man uses his reflexes and webs her in her place. "Silly Bunny. Banks are for crooks!" said Spider-Man. Then, Spider-Man takes out his phone and takes a selfie with the webbed up crook. "Look, I liked this date of yours. But, I'm kinda late for school. So, can you smile? No? Well, I tried." said Spider-Man jokingly. Then, Later at Midtown High, Spider-Man appears on the roof. _**"I'm so late and I'm so stupid. So what?"**_ Then, he changes out of costume and changes into Peter Parker, an awkward 16 year old in a red hoodie, jeans, and a Jansport backpack. He walks to his locker and opens it. _**"I fought a rabbit! And I survived! I am Invincible. I Am…"**_ Then, Peter's Spider-Sense tingles and sees the principal walking by. _**"Totally screwed. Principal Jackson!"**_ Peter looks around jumps on to the roof and sits there until Principal Jackson passes by. Peter crouches on the roof quietly. _**"Phew! Dodged that one. Okay, Let's see the time… History class. Not my favorite class. And I didin't do the homework. But, I did Defeat a Killer, Possibly from a different world, possibly robotic rabbit! It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be…"**_

Later, In History, the teacher up there holds papers up and writes on the board "Pop Quiz!" _**"Welp. I am totally screwed. Enjoy being valedictorian, Sajani!"**_ Then, the bell rings and everyone packs up and leaves until the teacher calls for Peter. "Peter. I want a word with you." said the teacher. Then, a boy with red hair walks up to Peter. "If you survive this, I have someone who wants to meet you." said the boy. "Well, that is a big "if", Harry." said Peter all nervous. "Welp. Nice knowing you, Petey!" said Harry as he leaves. Then, Peter walks towards the teacher's desk and sits down. "You know there's Math and Science in History right?" said the teacher. "Yes sir. I am SOOO sorry, I just…" said Peter until he was interrupted. "Peter. Do you know why it's important to study History?" asked the teacher. "Because if we don't we are doomed to repeat it like I will be in this class?" "No. History teaches us to never lose hope," said the teacher, "Given what you went through last year… something tells me that you know a lot about that." The teacher puts his hand on Peter's shoulder. "Well, it's a good thing that I'm not losing hope on you either. You can re-take the quiz tomorrow. Also, I'm giving you a tutor." said the teacher. "Mr. Johnson, I don't need a…." said Peter. "You need a tutor for History and Mary Jane needs a tutor for Bio. Fair trade." said Mr. Johnson. "Wait…. Mary Jane?" said a surprised Peter. Peter stands walks through a hallway. _**"My tutor. Mary Jane Watson? Mary Jane Watson! Mary Jane…"**_ Then, a blonde boy in a letterman jacket pushes Peter down on the ground. " Down goes Puny Parker!" said the boy. _**"Eugene "Flash" Thompson. "A Long time ago, We used to be friends." But, then he got cool, tough, and popular. I could kick this guy's butt. In fact, maybe it's time to…"**_ Then, a red headed girl goes and punches Flash across the face. "Down goes the puny Flash!" said the girl dusting off her hands, "Can't have anyone knocking your brain out before I get my first crack at them, Peter." "Come on, we are gonna be late for the Field Trip. We can talk about our study schedules along the way. Peter looks back at Flash surprised. _**"Oh. My. GOD!"**_ Then, later at a company named Oscorp, Peter and his class walks around. _**"So Today just rocks. Oscorp. The best minds in this city under ONE roof."**_ Then, a tour guide walks the class around a lab. "Here at Oscorp, Our motto is "TOmmorow's our future.," said the guide, "The micro Porcessors in today's market are fast, but, we want to take it to a way new level. Just Imagine a world with the thinking power of a super computer. But it's something that can fit with your pocket. Then, the students look around the lab. "I'm gonna love working here someday." said Sajani looking at a console. "I would to…" said Peter. "I'm sure I'll need a assistant." Said Sajani with a smirk. _**"Assistant my…"**_ Then, Peter's Spider-Sense rings. _**"Spider-sense's going nuts. What is…?"**_ Then, a man with four mechanical tentacles crashes through the roof. "You fools!," said the guy, "Wasting this perfect tech on puny phones and tablets! Well, you don't have to worry, All this will be in the hands of a smarter man. DOCTOR OTTO OCTAVIOUS!" _**" I really gotta stop volunteering for Field Trips."**_

 **Next: Part 2**

 **Author's note: The costume for Spidey is the Profile pic. So Enjoy this story!**


	2. Eight Arms of Fun Part 2

As Otto attacks the guards and scientists, He accidently throws one of them towards Mary Jane and Flash. _**"OH NO MJ!"**_ Peter pushes Flash into Mary Jane. _**"Make yourself useful Flash."**_ "Uh, Thanks Flash…" said Mary Jane. "A-Anytime…" said Flash. Then, Peter runs into a nearby bathroom to change into his Spider-Man suit. _**"Strong work Parker," "Flash is the big hero in this story while you're the idiot hiding in the toilet. I need to stop talking like this. Only crazies or thugs do that."**_ Peter starts to change into his costume. Then, he goes to a air vent and rips it open. _**"Each door is on lockdown, but the vents lead back to the lab. So, Sorry for the damage Future Boss!"**_ As Spidey crawls to the air vent hoping to get a drop on Otto, His Spider-Sense tingles as a tentacle grabs him. _**"Wow, Spider-Sense.. Thanks for the heads up, but I rather not die at the moment!"**_ Then, the tentacle yanks him out and into the lab in front of Otto Octavious. "SPIDER-MAN!" said Otto, "The one the Daily Bugle calls a Menace?" "That was a bad mistake doc," said Spidey, "They misspelled the word HERO!" Then, the tentacle throws Spidey against the wall. "We met before and… OOF!" said Spidey as he hits the wall. "Aw yes, If I can recall it, you were more of a annoyance than a menace!" said Otto. "You just misspelled hero, too," said Spidey as he lands on his feet, "DOC OCK!" "My NAME is Otto Octavious!" said Otto as he types on a console and sends his tentacles to find Spider-Man. "So you're technically saying it works." said Spidey as he tries his best to dodge them. _**"His arms are faster than I thought! Also, He's not even looking at me! RUDE!"**_ Then, a tentacle uppercuts Spidey straight in the face. "Another fool, who thinks a tired wit can outsmart my intelligence." Spider-Man then makes a web shield to block the tentacles from some innocent bystanders. "HEY! Who you calling a fool?" said Spidey, "And while we are talking about this, who talks like that?!" Then, a tentacle wraps around Spidey's neck and then others wrapped around him as well. _**"I… Can't… Breathe…" "Oh wait, his arms are alive, having a mind of their own. I'm not fighting a human being. I'm fighting a machine. Which means…."**_ Spider-Man lifts his arms up and shoots a web line at a wire. Then, the wire gets on Otto and shocks him. "YOU CRETIN!" said a ticked Otto. "Wait… a cretin?" said Spider-Man dropping the wire, ""Seriously, Do you work at a renaissance fair during they day? because I always wanted to try those. Could you give me a good word to YOUR boss?" Then, Otto unleashed at four tentacles at Spidey, and one hits a pillar. Then, Spidey's Spider Sense tingles and sees that under the falling pillar were some scientists, Sanjani, Mary Jane, and Flash. Then, Spidey looks up to see Otto escaping through the hole he made. _**"OH GOD! WHAT SHOULD I DO?" "Should I chase Otto or save my classmates?!"**_ Then, Spidey runs and tries to hold the falling pillar up.

 _ **Author's note: Don't forget to vote on my poll for "Life of a Hero". It's a good one. So don't miss out!**_

 _ **Next: Eight arms of Fun Part 3**_

 _ **STAY TUNED!**_


	3. Eight Arms of Fun Part 3

Spider-Man holds the pillar up as it begins falling on him. _**"Welp. It was a good run to be a Super hero and… NO! Can't Give up! I Just Can't!"**_ Then, The Pillar starts getting lower and lower as Spidey tries his best to hold it up. _**"Uh… Is it just me or Is this thing starting to fall on me?"**_ Mary Jane looks around all worried. "Peter?!" she screamed, "Peter Where are you?!" _**"Woah. She said my name. She's worried for.."**_ Spider-Man shoots a web line and gets Mary Jane out of the falling rubble. "Class is now DISMISSED!" said Spidey. Spider-Man puts Mary Jane down. "You okay Miss..?" said Spidey. "Yeah. How about you?" said Mary Jane. _**"Ok. Be cool. Say something really cool!"**_ "Um… Yep." said Spidey. _**"Nailed it!"**_ "Hey… Can I..?" said Mary Jane as he reaches for her phone. Spider-Man looks around and then jumps away. _**"Ok. Leave before you embarrass yourself."**_ Mary Jane looks around when she gets the phone. "Spider-Man?" said Mary Jane confused, "I'm SOOOO gonna tweet this!" Later, Peter walks out of the bathroom after getting dressed. _**"Ok. The close is clear I think I…"**_ "Peter!" said Mary Jane, "You're okay!" "Thanks for saving the precious toilet Parker!" said Flash as he and his fellow classmates laugh at Peter. Then, Harry walks in with a older man with the same hair style as Harry and dressed as a businessman walks with him. "Dad! This is the guy I told you about!" said Harry as he shows him Peter. "Mister Parker? It's a pleasure to meet you," said Norman, "My apologies for this mishap. We will all get you home safely." "Wow! Norman Osborn! What you do is a big inspiration!" said Peter excited. "Keep your grades and we will consider hiring you in the future Peter." said Norman. "Keep your grades up Flash and you might become a janitor in the future." said Harry as their class mates laugh.

Later, in the neighborhood in Forest Hills, Queens, Peter walks into the home of his Aunt May. _**"Home sweet…"**_ "Peter? you're late." said his Aunt May. _**"ANNNNND I'm Late."**_ Peter puts down his backpack. "Sorry. It was a typical field trip." said Peter. "Ok. There's some casserole in the fridge." said Aunt May washing the dishes. "Heh… thanks Aunt May." said Peter. "Did you learn anything fun today?" said Aunt May. "Yeah," said Peter, "It's to never give up on your goals.""Good boy." said Aunt May with a smile.

Meanwhile, back at Oscorp, Norman Osborn is talking with one of his board executives. "The damage has been contained and Spider-Man actually stopped Otto before he can..." Norman stops him right there. "How did this "Spider-Man" get inside the building?" asked Norman curiously. "Otto destroyed all our camera feeds before he broke in, Mr. Osborn. There's no footage of..." said the executive until Norman interrupts again. "Triple our security budget, Johnson," said Norman, "If anyone ever steals our tech again, I Will hold YOU responsible." When Johnson walks out, Norman goes through pictures and news clips of Spider-Man. "Spider-Man, eh?" said Norman, "A new player on the board." "Don't worry Norman," said a reflection of a goblin-like person, "We're almost done…

 **Next: Beach Day Part 1**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the Delayed posting. Couldn't use a computer for a week. Hope that didn't piss you off.**


End file.
